Search and rescue operations commence whenever a person is reported as missing. The search and rescue operations typically entail identifying or approximating a last known location of the missing person, and initiating a physical search based on the identified position. However, there often is a lack of accurate recordkeeping of those areas that have been searched, resulting in the same area being searched twice, and not searching altogether in other areas (i.e., there are gaps in the search area).
Similarly, farmers often have difficulty ensuring that an entire field has been prepared for planting, or even that seed has been thrown over an entire field during the planting process. Road crews often manually keep track of sections of road that have been treated or prepared for some work to be done, and thus often miss sections of road entirely, and treat or prepare other sections twice.
Thus, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a location-based tracking system that can detect and monitor a person or vehicle's historical path and visually display the path history to illustrate area that have been traversed by the person or vehicle versus those areas that have not been traversed by the person or vehicle.